mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Mateo sunset/Brudnopis
'My Little Pony Annual 2013' My Little Pony Annual 2013 to coroczna edycja komiks wydany przez IDW Publishing jako tie-in z My Little Pony Equestria girls. Posiada dwie historie, które służą jako prequele do wydarzeń z filmu: "The Fall of Sunset Shimmer", to fabularny 8-stronicową kroniką ostatnich dni Sunset Shimmer jako osobistej studentki księżniczki Celestii i upadku z łaski, a " Equestria Girls ", 40-stronicowa opowieść o ludzkich odpowiednikach Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy walczą jako uczniowie w Canterlot High School . "Upadek Sunset Shimmer" został wydany w specjalnych edycjach My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue # 9 i rozprowadzane w 2013 roku w San Diego Comic-Con International. Opis Upadek Sunset Shimmer W sali egzaminacyjnej w Szkole Księżniczki Celestii dla uzdolnionych jednorożce, Sunset Shimmer , osobista uczenicza Celestii, przygotowuje się do magicznego testu przed trzema instruktorami szkoły. Używa czaru na wzrost roślin doniczkowych i sprawia, że rosną bardzo duże, imponuje instruktorom i kilku innym obserwującym studentom. Później tego samego dnia, Moondancer, Lemon Hearts, Minuette, Twinkleshine i Lyra Heartstrings oferują Sunset pochwały dla jej zaklęcia i zapraszają ją na obiad z nimi. Sunset odrzuca ich zaproszenie bardzo bezdusznie i mówi, że jej badania są o wiele ważniejsze niż spotkania towarzyskie. Ona z zadowoleniem odchodzi, zdobywając urazę kucyków. Jakiś czas później, księżniczka Celestia rozmawia z Sunset Shimmer, usłyszawszy o jej nieprzyjaznym stosunku do innych kucyków. Przypomina Sunset ich poprzednie rozmowy o związkach i pokorze, ale Sunset jest tylko zainteresowana byciem "najlepszą". Celestia pokazuje Sunset Kryształowe Lustro i pyta ją, co widzi; Sunset Shimmer postrzega siebie jako potężną władczynie Equestrii. Ona także na krótko widzi siebie jako człowieka, ale Celestia odrzuca to jako "sztuczkę światła" i odsuwa Sunset od lustra. Codziennie przez kilka następnych tygodni, Sunset zalewa Celestię pytaniami o lustro. Celestia nieustannie mówi Sunset, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa wiedzieć o lustrze i dowie się o tym w odpowiednim czasie. Jednak Sunset wierzy, że jest gotowa o tym wiedzieć i stara się udowodnić to swojej nauczycielce. Idąc za plecami nauczyciela, Sunset zakrada się do zakazanej biblioteki i bada lustro. Kiedy bibliotekarz budzi się i przyłapuje ją, idzie ostrzec księżniczkę. Sunset w końcu znajduje informacje o lustrze, akurat jak przybywa Celestia i dwóch jej królewskich strażników. Sunset krzyczy na swoją nauczycielkę za trzymanie w tajemnicy przed nią takiej magii. Celestia stara się być spokojna i cierpliwa na początku z Sunset, ale kiedy Sunset atakuję ją i żąda, aby została księżniczką Equestrii, Celestia odmawia, mówiąc Sunset, że zdobycie królewskiej rangi musi zostać zapracowane i to ona okazała się niegodna takiego statusu. Celestia usuwa Sunset z jej pozycji osobistej studentki, wypędza ją z zamku oraz mają ją eskortować strażnicy. Podczas eskortowania, Sunset mówi do swojej byłej nauczycielki:"To największy błąd, jaki popełnisz w całym swoim życiu". Celestia odpowiada, "Jedna z wielu", za ścianą przy gobelinem jej wygnanej Nightmare Moon "Księżniczki Luny". Później, gdy Celestia przechodzi przez sale zamkowe, odkrywa nieprzytomnych swoich królewskich strażników w pobliżu Kryształowego Lustra. Kiedy budzi ich, mówią jej, że Sunset zaskoczył ich i skoczyła przez lustro. Celestia pomaga strażnikom i przenosi lustro do swojej sali tronowej, licząc w nadziei, że pewnego dnia Sunset powróci. W ostatnim panelu opowieści Sunset Shimmer przechodzi przez drugą stronę portalu do ludzkiego świata, zadowolona jest ze swojego nowego otoczenia. Equestria girls Ludzkie odpowiedniki Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack i Rainbow Dash udzielają wywiadu dla gazety Canterlot High School. Ankieter wywiadu pyta pięć z nich, jak one zostały przyjaciółmi. Ich historia zaczyna się na szkolnych targach studentów pierwszego roku. Gdy pięciu studentów sprawdza różne kluby, na które się zapisują, krzyżują się ich drogi. Wspólne zdjęcie stanowi początek ich przyjaźni. Pierwszego dnia szkoły, pięciu nowych przyjaciół z przyjemnością odkrywa,że dzielą tę samą salę lekcyjną, którą uczy pani Harshwhinny. W miarę jak Rainbow Dash stara się współpracować z drużyną piłkarską, Applejack spotyka się ze swoimi kuzynkami Babs Seed i Sunflower na lunchu. Jednak Babs i Sunflower bardziej interesują się Rarity, której styl mody sprawia, że jest popularna. Z powodu chęci Sunflower aby odepchnąć Applejack z dala, Applejack przewraca tacę żywnościową Fluttershy. Fluttershy idzie z Rarity, żeby się umyć, podczas gdy Sunflower wyjaśnia Applejack, że nigdy nie dopasuję się liceum Canterlot, chyba że "przystosuję się". Rarity pożyczyła Fluttershy trochę ubrań, aby zastąpić te, które ona poplamiła, a Fluttershy dziękuje jej, poruszona jej życzliwością. Po szkole, Rainbow Dash stara się dostać do drużyny piłkarskiej i imponuje Spitfire i Soarin swoimi umiejętnościami. Po próbach Fluttershy widzi pieska Sunflower wyglądającego chorowato, ale jest zbyt nieśmiała, aby się do niego zbliżyć. Ankieter przechodzi na Pinkie Pie; ona mówi ankieterowi, że wypróbowała każdy klub w szkole, ale nie przyłączyła się do żadnej z nich. Pinkie wyjaśnia, że kluby były zabawne dla niej, ale ona chciała stworzyć zabawę dla każdego. Następnego dnia w szkole, gdy Pinkie zmaga się ze swoimi myślami, widzi, że Applejack nie ma na sobie kapelusza i próbuje mówić bez akcentu. Fluttershy stara się zwrócić ubrania, które pożyczyła od Rarity, ale rosnąca popularność Rarity uniemożliwia Fluttershy zbliżenie się do niej. Po wyjściu z klasy Rainbow Dash jest podekscytowana odkryciem, że została przyjęta do drużyny piłkarskiej. Applejack próbuje powstrzymać ją, zanim jej ego będzie zbytnio napompowane, ale Rainbow Dash jest przekonana, że jest najlepszym graczem w drużynie. Miejsca w obozie Wejście do obozu Główne wejście do obozu dysponuje głównym budynkiem obóz Everfree, masztem i szerokim polem trawy. Altana kwadratowa Plac Obóz wyposażony budynek stołówki, centrum altana, drewniane ławki, totem i kamienny zegar słoneczny stworzony przez dyrektor Celestia i wicedyrektor Luna w czasie ich pobytu w obozie Everfree. Stołówka Budynek obozie Everfree, w którym obozowicze spożywają posiłki i wykonują czynności. Pole Namiotowe Teren obozu, w którym obozowicze odpoczywają i spiją . Poszczególne namioty są nazwane nazwami kamieni i dzielone są przez dwóch obozowiczów każdy. * Szmaragdowy namiot: Pinkie Pie, Rarity * Akwamarynowy namiot: Applejack, Rainbow Dash * Ametystowy namiot: Fluttershy, DJ Pon-3 * Szafirowy namiot: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike * Rubinowy namiot: Duże Biceps Ścianka wspinaczkowa Teren obozu, w którym obozowicze mogą wziąć udział w wspinaczkę górskiej. Jezioro i wypożyczalnia kajaków Wypożyczalnia kajaków podłączona do jeziora, plaża i pomost, przy którym obozowicze mogą pływać i wynająć kajaki i łodzie. Szlak turystyczny Szeroki obszar leśny z drogi brukowanej w których obozowicze turystykę pieszą, jogging, i przejść na spacery. Miejsce na ognisko Miejsce na ognisko, w której obozowicze i opiekuni pieką pianki przy ognisku i opowiadają przerażające historie. Kryształowa jaskinia Duża jaskinia ukryta w obozie w kamieniołomie. Jej ściany i sufit są pokryte kryształami, a wejście jest zamknięte przez skały i winorośla. Według Timber Spruce jest niedostępne dla obozowiczów. Gdy magia z Equestrii przecieka do świata ludzi z portalu w Liceum Canterlot , gdy trafia do jaskini tworzy siedem magicznych kryształów. Jaskinia służy jako miejsce dla obozowiczów na kryształowy bal i zbiórkę pieniędzy. Ważne postacie Obozowicze * Sunset Shimmer * Fluttershy * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Twilight Sparkle * Dyrektor Celestia (dawniej) * Wicedyrektor Luna (dawniej) * Flash Sentry * Trixie * Lyra Heartstrings * Sweetie Drops * Snips and Snails * DJ Pon-3 * Octavia Melody * Bulk Biceps * Derpy * Sandalwood * Micro Chips Opiekuni * Timber Spruce * Gloriosa Daisy * Dyrektor Celestia * Wicedyrektor Luna